And if it Had Been Me?
by WhoKnows258
Summary: Steve wonders what Danno would have done if Steve was in Mecca's place. Steve/Danno. Slightly OOC Steve


**Disclaimer: I do not own H50 or the Characters**

"I granted 5-0 full means and immunity detective" the governor said clearly quite angry.

"Yes governor, you did" Danny replied making sure to include her title just as she had included his.

"So you beat an officer of the law senseless" she asked despite the fact that they both knew the answer.

"I hardly consider him a cop. Mecca was a cop, a good one, he was a father and a husband, he was my friend. As far as I'm concerned that scumbag is nothing more than a killer." Danny's response was delivered with a slightly increased volume.

"Okay" was her reply, she was clearly upset but found it difficult to blame the detective for his actions.

"Okay" Danny said as he turned around to leave the politicians office.

Steve looked up as his partner emerged from an office Steve himself had become far too familiar with. 5-0's leader had made it very clear to the governor that should Danny face any repercussions for his actions Steve would walk away from the task force without question as would the rest of the team. Hopefully she had taken his threat as seriously as he had meant it. While he acknowledged the possibility that he was over-reacting he felt he owed it to Danno after he had doubted the detectives knowledge of Mecca. The absurdity of the notion was only further solidified by the fact that as far as Danno was concerned, everything had been forgiven the moment he walked out of the prison to find Steve waiting by the Camaro. Steve had realized this when Danno started spouting off about prom but try as he might he couldn't understand how the detective could simply forgive him.

That's what made Danno special he supposed, that's what made him the perfect partner for Steve.

Danny closed the door to the governor's office behind him and walked up to Steve. Anyone else would have thought the SEAL looked fine, to Danny he looked like shit.

"What the hell is wrong with you" Danny said, still a few steps away from his partner.

"Nothing, what did she say?" was the dismissive response.

"Nothing, don't do it again, I guess" Danny said only semi-caring

"Good"

Steve sent a text to Kono telling her they were headed back to the Camaro so she should pull up to the front. Danno, cheap when it came to anything other than Gracie or fast food, had been complaining the entire drive to the governor's office about the prospect of paying for parking when he was certainly not coming of his own accord. This had prompted Kono to offer to stay with the vehicle thereby avoiding the "ridiculous fee", or so Danno called it.

"So you're not going to tell me what's wrong them" the shorter man decided to try once more to discern the cause for his partners 'something important is driving me freakin crazy' face

Steve, ever the man, struggled with the choice in front of him. He could either voice the question causing him such mental anguish, or he could repeat the previous dismissal of Danno's questioning.

As they walked out onto the sun filled Hawaiian street Steve surprised even himself.

"I was just wondering…Never mind it doesn't matter…it's just…Come on Danno…Okay what if what happened to Mecca…Arg…Happened to M…Forget it sorry never mind, what do you want to get for dinner?" Steve wasn't sure what answer he had expected anyways, well that's not true. He thought it might go something like "What?" or "excuse me", maybe even "I would turn your house into a shrine to New Jersey". The fact of the matter was the two of them had only known each other for two months and 80% of that time Steve had been putting Danno's life in danger.

The drop jawed, squinted eyes expression of Danno would have been comical if Steve hadn't felt so awkward, that's what you get for…

"I would have killed them" Danno said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, as if Steve had simply asked whether or not the grass was green.

The honk of the Camaros Horn alerted the pair to Kono's arrival.


End file.
